robotalchemicdrivefandomcom-20200213-history
Meganites
The Meganites are giant robots originally built to serve as "the successors to humankind" according to their developer Dr. Hourai. They were modified at some unknown date to be fighting machines in order to combat the threat of the Volgara. Each meganite is unique and has different strengths and weaknesses so that the player must choose which one is best for a particular situation. They are piloted by the Tsukioka protagonist who sees them as responsible for ruining Tsukioka Industries and the family name. The Three Meganites There are three Meganites that the player obtains throughout the game, though the order differs depending on which Meganite is chosen at the start. Each Meganite has a specific function and is built around that function. Vavel Vertical Fortress Vavel is a Seraphim-class close-combat war mech rumored to be named after the Tower of Babel and is the most powerful of the three Meganites. Unlike Laguiole and Gllang, it doesn't have a vehicle transformation and so is slower than the other two Meganites (in vehicle form). Vavel is the most balanced of the Meganites in terms of strength, agility and weapons, making it able to take on any Volgara. Its special ability is the Volcanic/Genesis system which temporarily boosts its power by several orders of magnitude. However, activating this ability pushes Vavel's generators to the point of overload and so it can only be used for a limited time. Laguiole Airborne Dominator Laguiole is a Cherubim-class flying defense mech built specifically to defend cities from the air. It can transform into a large high-speed jet. Because it was built for flying, Laguiole is lightweight in comparison to the other Meganites and as a result, its physical power is much less than either Gllang or Vavel. However, what it lacks in power, it makes up for with tremendous agility, being able to leap great distances. Its weapons consist mostly of powerful beams, putting it at somewhat of a disadvantage due to the Phantom System of the Volgara. Gllang Gllang the Castlekeep is a Thrones-class ground domination mech built for power and armament variety. It is the heaviest, slowest, and physically strongest of the Meganites. Because of its weight and sluggish movements, it's difficult to handle in close combat. It can transform into a fortress that is able to travel at high speed. Gllang has a wide variety of ordinance weapons which can be fired simultaneously. Powers & Abilities Like the Volgara, the Meganites all have certain shared abilities. These include enormous physical strength (due to their size), laser weaponry and missiles. Each Meganite also has a variety of unique powers as well. Vavel Drill Gear: A massive drill stored in Vavel's right arm. Increases punching power. Pyro Burner: A flamethrower stored in Vavel's left arm. Assault Knuckle: Vavel fires its fists as if they were missiles. They come back when the attack is finished. Lava Stream: A giant laser beam shoots from Vavel's chest. Laugiole Thunder Arm: An electric claw stored in Laguiole's right arm. Increases punching power. Thunder Cannon: A cannon that shoots an electric blast. It is stored in Laugiole's left arm. Gigantic Boomerang: The left wing is detached and used as a boomerang. Aerial Corroder: A powerful beam in the shape of a crescent. Gllang Storm Hammer: A giant hammer stored in Gllang's right arm. Spread Missile Detonator: A missile launcher stored in Gllang's left arm. Showers area with warheads. Shoulder Missile: Powerful shoulder-mounted missiles. Gaia Buster: Shoulder-mounted particle beam cannons.